Levine Family 2032 Halloween
Getting ready for Halloween Santino: "Ready for Halloween!" Mitchell and Mirinda (off-screen): "We are totally ready!" wears a Yellow M&M costume wears a Red M&M costume wears an Evil Queen costume wears an Orange M&M costume wears a Cinderella costume wears a Merida costume wears a US Navy Seal costume wears an Aurora costume wears a Scarecrow costume wears a Frankie Stein costume wears an astronaunt costume Victoria: "How do I look? I look beautiful!" Santino: "Beautiful indeed." Hayleigh: "What about me? I look like a beautiful woman when I turn into an adult!" Santino: "You are cute!" Trick-or-treating and Lauren flip off the trick-or-treaters who are in their ghost costumes Hayleigh: "I hate bedsheet ghosts!" Lauren: "Me too! You two are offensive to ghost stereotypes!" Gabby: "Yeah! You look like you're wearing cheap ghost costumes this year!" Esther: "Hey, stop insulting the trick-or-treaters!" kicks a trick-or-treater in a bedsheet ghost costume Esther: "That's not nice, Luther." Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby and Victoria throws rocks at a doorbell Santino: "No! That's illegal to throw rocks at doorbells." Kyle: "HEY SHUT UP!" Lauren: "SUCK MY (bleep)!" Mitchell: "SHUT THE F**** UP!" Mirinda: "Do not yell." Esther: "Watch your mouth." neighbor comes Joshua and Miguel: "Trick or treat!" Kyle: "TRICK OR (bleep)!" Hayleigh and Lauren: "TRICK OR (bleep) YOU ALL!" Luther, Gabby and Victoria: "TRICK OR TREAT! SMELL OUR FEETS! GIVE US SOMETHING GOOD TO EAT, (bleep)FACES!" Esther: "That's not nice to say that. Don't make me and your father have to wash your mouths out with soap." Hayleigh: "HEY! SHUT UP!" Santino: "That is it. I had enough." Neighbor: "Want candy?" Joshua: "Yay!" Miguel: "I love candy!" throws a trick-or-treat pail at the neighbor Esther: "What are you doing?! You don't trick after you've been given a treat!" The haunted maze Kyle: "I FORCE ALL OF YOU (bleep)FACES TO THE HAUNTED MAZE, (bleep)S!" Hayleigh: "HAUNTED MAZES ARE SCARY!" makes Hayleigh cry Joshua: "I don't like the haunted maze!" Luther: "GO (bleep) YOURSELF! ALL OF YOU!" Miguel and the other kids are in a haunted maze Joshua: "Where are we?" Lauren: "I don't know." and Luther flip off of the other kids Miguel: "KYLE! LUTHER! Stop flipping us off!" kids see a spooky bedsheet ghost running around Ghost: "BOO!" Lauren and the other kids scream kicks the ghost punches the ghost bites on the ghost chokes on the ghost takes off the sheet When they got home Esther: "Okay. I got some Halloween movies we could watch. Which one do we want to watch? presents a 70's film called Halloween Esther: "Let's pick something different. You don't want to watch that; that one is too scary." puts the Halloween film away in the cabinet along with the inappropriate films presents a film called Poltergeist (1982) presents a film called The Haunted Mansion chooses a film called Monster House chooses a film called Casper chooses a film called Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost presents a film called Hotel Transylvania chooses a film called Corpse Bride chooses a film called Monster High: Freaky Fusion chooses a film called The Nightmare Before Christmas chooses a film called Hocus Pocus picks a different film; this time it's Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Halloween Transcripts Category:Autumn Holiday Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory 8 Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts